


A collection of affection

by Warthrop



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warthrop/pseuds/Warthrop
Summary: A collection of old and new short drabbles I wrote.





	1. Unfair [m!WoL/Americ]

He loved kissing Aymeric and he loved evenings like these where they were undisturbed and could enjoy eachothers company without any hurry or fear that they might get suddenly interrupted. Aymeric had sat on his desk when he came into his room but looked up instantly when he heard the door, his facial expression softening as he saw who visited him. At first they had exchanged a few words about the happenings of the day, some easy conversation – it was their kind of foreplay. Soon Aymeric would grab his wrist und pull the adventurer closer, motioning him down so he could kiss him. _Unfair_, the adventurer thought, slowly melting against the knight commander. And closing his eyes. Aymerics kisses always started soft and innocent but soon grew deeper and slower. And everytime he could feel Aymerics grin when he noticed how the adventurer started to lose his posture, sometimes even trembling. The adventurer sat down on Aymerics legs astride, his arms around his neck, giving in to the kiss. Blushing he held close to the ravenhaired, slowly starting to kiss along his jawline. He couldn’t let Aymeric have the lead forever, could he? He started kissing along his neck, enjoying Aymerics nearly unaudible and soft hum. His hands rested on his hips, slowly stroking under his shirt and over the warm skin. Aymerics hands felt a little rough but his touch was so gentle and warm. He started kissing his ear, nibbling it a little – what earned him a surprised gasp. As he wanted to continue though, Aymeric pulled away, looking him into the eyes, his hand suddenly holding his chin. At first he couldn’t quite make out the look in his eyes, not as distanced and controlled as usual but a bit wild, unrestrained. He wasn’t used to losing control over himself and his reactions. When Aymeric kissed him this time, it was less gentle and more rough but nontheless as instense as usual. It seemed like the adventurer found a weak spot. And this time it was the adventurer which grinned satisfied into the kiss.


	2. Swords and sweat [m!WoL/Aymeric]

Despite his position as Lord Commander Aymeric was still well-versed with the sword. Regular training belonged to his duties like any paperwork. Training with the warrior of light though was something new. He had offered it and Aymeric hat accepted.   
Swords and sweat, both of them started to breath heavily after some time. They were both formidable swordsmen and didn’t give eachother a break. And it was Aymeric who delt the final stroke which threw the warriors sword out of his hands. He was stunned for a moment, looked at Aymeric who still charged at him with the sword drawn. He walked backwards, wanting to dodge but Aymeric chased after him. When he hit the wall the ravenhaired let his sword finally fall to the ground, instead grabbing his shoulders and pinning to the wall. A gasp escaped the young warrior and Aymeric pressed his lips on his, kissing him hard and relentless. The young man moaned quietly in both pain and pleasure into the kiss as his arms found his way around Aymeric strong, muscular shoulders. He felt his strong body pressed up against his whilest looking for something himself to hold onto. Aymerics body was hot from the battle, his strong hands stroking over his body, admiring it. He bit down on the lord commanders lips, earning a gasp and grinning in pleasure over his success. Then he trailed soft kisses along his jaw, over his neck to his ear, biting down for the same reaction as last time. The warrior couldn’t suppress a moan when Aymeric pressed and grinded his hips against his and felt his own legs growing weak. Aymeric was rarely this unrestrained and he enjoyed every single moment of it. He pulled back again for another heated kiss, looking him into the eyes afterwards. His gaze was darkened with lust and the warrior just grinned at the silent promise in them for what would follow this night…

 

Aymeric dragged the warrior from his training fields into more private chambers. During this time there was barely any personel around and noone saw them tumbling through the halls, kissing eachother, pressing eachother against walls fighting for dominance. As they arrived at the rooms Aymeric pushed him down on the bed. He barely had time to adjust as Aymeric pulled off his pants. Their breaths were ragged and Aymeric leaned over him, leaned in for another hard kiss before slowly moving down, hands on his hips, planting kisses over his chest and stomache. The Warriors hips jerked up a littöe when he moved lower and he let out a low moan when he felt his lips touching him where he needed it the most.


	3. Awkward [f!WoL/Alphinaud]

First times always were awkward.  
He had always relied on the warrior of light. She was strong and capable, she knew how to improvise when things didn’t quite go the right way. And she trusted him. Not many people put their trust in him, mostly because of his young years and looks. Even though the whole realm knew Lousioix Leveilleur, apparently his two grandchildren weren’t worth it. But who could blame them? After what happened in Ul'dah…  
Anyways, the adventurer who was a mere tool to him at first – what he let her feel and oh how hw regretted his arrogant words by now – was with him, took care of him even though she was wounded just as badly as him. As cold and precise as she was in battle, she could be just as warm and caring towards her friends. And somehow, he didn’t know when, he noticed that there was… more. He felt more than the mere companionship you feel for someone who fought and suffered with you. And maybe he would only have realized way way later if it wasn’t for Estinien and his usual direct manner of telling him that he is staring all the time. He even said he’s sighing like a young maiden!  
Annoyed by his words he went his own way but realized that there was truth in there. He… liked her. And that was something very new to him. He had spend all his life with political matters but relationships with others?

For some reason he thought a dinner at one of the noble restaurants in Ishgard might be something to start. He didn’t know whether she knew or whether she just thought it was to treat her to something nice after all the fighting. But at least they were alone. And Alphinaud never felt this nervous. The adventurer looked at him, a smile on her lips which made his heartbeat quicken, he felt himself blushing slightly – oh by the Twelve how was he supposed to live through this evening, what was he thinking! Alphinaud was grateful when the waiter came up to them to collect their orders. Still his thoughts were racing. This seemed like a brilliant idea just a few hours ago and now he didn’t know how to proceed. She was older than him, probably way more experienced on that topic and to make matters worse she was /taller/ than him (something that has always bugged him, he may be an Elezen but despite his age he was still rather small. He hoped that this would change some day.)  
They managed some conversation though most of it was superficial. Way too often he began to stutter what resultet in a curious glance from the adventurer in front of him and earned him a chuckel. By Halone, if he ever had any chances before, now they were gone. She probably thought he was just a child like everyone else, at least on that topic. He wished he would have never tried – or at least gave ot more thought or even practised. Oh well, maybe better not. Aymeric declined, called him to young and then there was only Estinien left and that, well… it was Estinien.   
So when the evening turned into night and both left the premises he didn’t feel a single step closer, way way farther, his goal unreachable at least. Still he demanded to accompany her to her rooms and he was glad that she accepted again with that sweet smile he learned to love by now on her lips.   
So when they were about to part he looked up to her – was she blushing? No, it must have been a trick by the light.   
He turned his glance away for a second when she opened the door, then looked up to her again to wish her a good night – to be surprised with a sudden kiss. His first kiss. Alphinaud was too stunned to reply to it what earned him a chuckle and the women in front of him smiling at him, gently stroking his cheek. She also wished him a good night, before she vanished into her rooms.   
First times always were awkward. But he hoped that more would follow.


	4. Less awkward [f!WoL/Alphinaud]

Second times were less awkward than first times. Still he had problems getting used to it.  
They had kissed. Or rather, she had kissed him. It came as a surprise and Alphinauds face was lit up like a torch for what felt like an eternity afterwards. But they had kissed. A short, soft good night kiss.  
When they saw eachother the next day she smiled sweetly at him whilest discussing with Aymeric and Estinien the plans of the day. And it was Estinien who later teased him, said he looked at the warrior of light like a young, excited maiden. He scoffed at him but he couldn’t really deny it. He felt excited, nervous and a bit scared to ruin it all.  
And he was so lost in his thought he didn’t notice her walking up to him. He startled a bit what earned him a chuckle from his beloved.   
Beloved?   
Well, they were, in a kind…  
As they went through a walk through Ishgard visiting different guilds – political discussions always calmed his racing minds – he felt a tug on his hand. He blinked a moment on confusion, then turned red.   
Holding hands.  
Holdings hands was completely normal.  
They were doing it in public.  
Everyone could see them.  
Her hand was soft and warm and he regretted that he wore gloves. She kept on talking casually with him whilest he had problems keeping his voice steady. When they crossed an arc and the darkness engulfed them she stopped. Alphinaud looked up at her and she kissed him again – this time not so sudden, so shy. The kiss was long but soft. He could feel her taking his second hand, holding it whilest her other moved slowly up his arm whilest she continued kissing him. The warriors hand gently stroke his cheek whilest she kissed him. He couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh in the kiss which made the woman in front of him smile. When he opened his eyes she gave him another short kiss on the forehead, then held his hand again and continued walking down the path. His heart was racing and yet he felt calm and at peace. It was hard for him to concentrate much on the conversation though – he still felt her lips on his, her warmth…  
Second times were awkward but it seemed to become better.


	5. Cheeky [Estinien/Aymeric]

Aymeric was always busy with work. The recent developments in Ishgard didn’t make it particulary easier for him and he longed for a break, a few moments of rest where he didn’t have to think of all this political business, where he could just enjoy silence even the cool breeze of Ishgard whilest drinking some hot cocoa. _Ah, cocoa always reminded him of something long lost now…_  
He sat in front of his desk, silently groaning and rubbing his sore neck. He had taken his armor off long ago, it made his shoulders heavy and if the work wouldn’t crush him, he was sure the weight of the metal would have. The raven-haired elezen didn’t noice the sound of his door opening, he was too focused on his work. He also didn’t notice the steps approaching him. His visitor didn’t particulary try to be silent so he was surprised that Aymeric didn’t notice his intrusion. He stood in the door way that lead to his study for a while, wondering if he would notice him, notice his stare. Nothing. With a sigh and a grin following it he approached Aymeric. He bent down, lips grazing Aymerics ear, whispering soft and dark. “Your highness, you have a visitor.”  
Aymeric jolted up, Estinien dodging him fast enough so he wouldn’t hurt him by being too close and smirking with his usual self-confidence. He saw the confusion in Aymerics eyes and snickered softly - what brought Aymeric to something close to a pout. “What… when did you…”  
Estinien didn’t leave him much time for words, quickly sealing his lips with a short and soft kiss. Aymeric instantly melted against him, closing his eyes for a moment and groaning again as Estinien pulled away, remembering that he had more urgent matters to do that kissing Ishgards azure dragoon. His glance fell on the papers again but it didn’t last long. Estinien came for more than just a short kiss. Aymeric felt Estiniens hand on his cheek, urging him soft but determined to look back at him. The dragoons hands were rough but warm, something Aymeric early started loving about him. Warmth was something very welcome in the cold of Ishgard.  
He started kissing him again, this time less soft but more intense, nipping on his lips. His hand carressed his cheek, slowly moving to his neck, feeling the skin as it drove beneath the collar of his shirt. It elicited a soft gasp from Aymeric and the white-haired elezen began pulling him closer, up from his chair. Aymeric could feel Estiniens grin against his lips as the kiss grew more intense. His intentions were clear and Aymeric welcomed this distraction. He know he shouldn’t, there were urgent matters at hand but didn’t he also deserve to be egoistic at times?  
Estinien broke the kiss just to lead him out of his study towards the bedroom. _Cheeky_ , he thought as he saw how bold Estinien moved, knowing this place better by now as Aymeric himself it seems. But that was also something he loved about him, his confidence though it also often got him into trouble.  
Estinien pushed him easily on the bed, standing in front of him, the grin similar to the one he had when he had slain a big dragon and was filled with pride over what had become his prey. _And oh, he knew, this night enjoy being at his mercy…_


End file.
